Hired Help
by Emo -It's Not A Phase- Sasuke
Summary: Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban, and the only way to avoid dementors patrolling campus, is to hire bodyguards. But the only people crazy enough to take on that job are Shinobi. So Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Shino, and Shiba will have to do. Useful!Sakura. Cannon pairings only. Criticism welcome. T for language


**This is my first in a while, criticism welcome. Takes place shortly after Great Ninja War. And don't worry, I'll do my best to make Sakura useful.**

"Dumbledore, I must object!" Minerva was frantic over the Headmasters actions. "Hiring killers to look after children!"

The old wizard sighed. "It is our only choice. We either hire protection or the Ministry will force us to house dementors."

"Surely there are other options, these… 'shinobi' are famed for their bloody history." The head of Gryffindor was doing everything she could to convince Dumbledore to change his mind. She was pacing around his office and glaring daggers at him, even through her worried eyes.

Dumbledore had sent his fenix to deliver his request to the ninjas. It listed the conditions they were to meet and the time and place he would arrive to transport them should they accept. It also listed the 10,000 galleon reward for their services.

"No one else will take the job. We are facing the man who is a famed killer next to that of Voldemort himself." Minerva visibly flinched at the sound of his name.

"He isn't that dangerous! That's a ridiculous overestimation."

"But that is what everyone believes. We are on our last legs unless we want Dementors roaming the campus." She was about to protest again, but Faux flew through the window carrying several letters. Dumbledore picked up the first one and looked through it. "It is done Minerva, they have accepted."

She let out a defeated huff. "The Ministry and the Staff will not be happy."

The old wizard nodded. "As long as they remain safe." And with that, the witch left his office. He began to look through the rest of the letters. It seems the others are small profiles of the ninja that would undertake the mission. Thankfully they translated it to english for him. Translation spells were time consuming. He started sorting through them:

The first one had a picture of a young girl.

 _Name: Hinata Hyuuga_

 _Age: 17_

 _Rank: Chunin_

 _Specialty: Sensory_

 _Skills: Chakra sensing, close quarters combat, short ranged combat_

Dumbledore was surprised at her age. He had heard of them being child soldiers, but he had hoped they were merely rumors. He shook his head and continued. He pushed the profile to the side and moved to the next one… Dumbledore looked at this picture a bit longer than necessary:

 _Name: Shino Aburame_

 _Age: 17_

 _Rank: Chunin_

 _Specialty: Sensory_

 _Skills: Chakra sensing, medium-long range combat, tracking, strategy_

The old wizard actually smiled at the next one, it was a boy and his dog:

 _Name: Kiba Inuzuka & Akamaru_

 _Age: 17 & 8_

 _Rank: Chunin_

 _Specialty: Sensory_

 _Skills: Scent detection, tracking, close quarters combat_

 _Name: Tenten_

 _Age: 18_

 _Rank: Chunin_

 _Specialty: Combat_

 _Skills: Weapon user, close quarters combat, short-medium range combat_

 _Name: Rock Lee_

 _Age: 18_

 _Rank: Chunin_

 _Specialty: Combat_

 _Skills: Close quarters combat_

Name: Sakura Haruno

 _Age: 18_

 _Rank: Jounin, Team Leader_

 _Specialty: Medical Ninjutsu_

 _Skills: Healing, close quarters combat_

Dumbledore put down the final folder. Child soldiers. He wished it didn't have to come down to this. All the childhoods lost to conflict. But there was no use dwelling on it, he had to make arrangements. He must be prepared to welcome the new Hogwarts guests.

Sakura was having dinner with her family. Things have been surprisingly calm ever since the war. The rebuilding efforts have been keeping everyone more than busy though. She had been assigned some grueling hard labor tasks. Quite frankly this is the first time everyone's been home at once in a few months. But now it looks like it will be the last time in NINE months. A long term mission guarding some school in a distant country. And apparently they're also supposed to babysit a troublemaker who a mass murderer is after… oh how fun.

When she asked why should they bother helping another country when they already have their hands full, he responded, "Yes, we are in a fragile state, he is offering to pay us 10,000 gold coins for our troubles. Our treasury is draining because of the cost of the damages. This will be an enormous boost for us." She really wanted to punch Kakashi-sensei. Naruto would have to do. And he then went on to explain wizards and magic! Because that's exactly what they needed, more bullshit! Of course Sakura also immediately realized the importance of this mission. More cash in the treasury is never a bad thing, but also the fact that this was an opportunity for knowledge of unknown practices. Being able to bring back information of this magic could be extremely beneficial to them. But she was still allowed to complain about a nine month mission protecting a school of snot nose brats from a serial killer. But it was no use complaining when the mission has been decided.

She and the rest of the team- Hinata, Shiba, Shino, Lee, and Tenten- have a week before they set out. She's already packed and now is just trying to spend quality time with her parents.

-Time Skip-

Kami help her, it was going to be a long mission. She was currently headed into the Hokage's office to meet with the client. She said goodbye to her parents and Naruto, guess who shed more tears. She was the last to arrive unsurprisingly, she was dragging a crying, bumbling Naruto by her ankle halfway there.

The client was an elderly man in robes with an odd twinkle in his eyes that just screamed "Trust Me" which made Sakura instantly distrust him. Kakashi introduced them in english, "Dumbledore, please meet Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Shiba, and the team leader, Sakura."

Dumbledore turned to the, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Sakura bowed and the rest of the team followed suit. "I am looking forward to working with you." Damn english is a pain. The alphabet is easier, but there's just so many exceptions and ways you have to say things.

"If we're ready to go," the old guy threw a bag to Kakashi. He opened it and poured the coins onto his desk… and poured… and still poured. Bottomless bag, that actually seemed very useful, she'll have see if she can procure one. "Please grab this." he held out an old key. "This will transport us to the school. I please ask you hold on tightly."

Everyone grabbed the key, with their other hand firmly on their luggage, Akamaru was taking up the most room since all he could do was bite it. Then the world started spinning. It felt like being sucked into a small tornado. They held on fine while in the blue vortex, but it was very sudden. Then there was the just as sudden drop. Luggage went everywhere and so did they. Thankfully they landed on their feet.

Sakura looked at her surroundings. They were in a clearing with a forest beside them and then there's… the giant castle. These wizards have quite the sense of theatrics. She just hoped it would be quiet.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Dumbledore addressed, "welcome to Hogwarts!"

 **Glad you read this far. This is mostly a project to sharpen up my writing skills in my spare time so updates will be random. Suggestions welcome, and don't worry, Harry will still learn the patronus and the ninjas will have their hands full.**


End file.
